The life of daz the eevee
by Wh0 t00k the jam
Summary: Well here's my first story I'm looking to improve so constructive feed back and reviews are gonna be helpful the chapters maybe a bit to small
1. Chapter 1

Hi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon claimer: if I did that would be cool

It was dark I hit something and heard a crack so I hit it again on my fourth try i smashed something only to be meet with blinding light and one yellow thing and one black thing.

my vision adapted and I saw the two things were a jolteon and umbreon they had a happy look on their faces the jolteon picked me out of the shell I was in. The jolteon spoke first she had a light dreamy tone to her voice. she said "hello son" then the umbreon spoke in a deepish voice "hello son". I said "hi mom hi dad " then my stomach growls we all laugh. After woofing down some Oran berries I fell asleep.

I woke up the next after noon and I ate some berrys my mom asked me "what do I want my name to be"so I said "daz"

Over the next two weeks I learnt some new moves witch are swift,iron tail and bite I also learnt how to heal if I got hurt and learnt some other stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon claimer: if I did that would be cool

I now have to choice of what evolution I want to be.

(I'm not gonna yadda on about them)

I had three stones laid out 1 fire stone,1 water stone and 1 thunder stone I closed my eyes and put my paw on one then I opened my eyes when I turned a bright white light then looked over myself my fur was red and my mane was a light tan colour When I looked back at the stones I saw the fire stone was gone, so I know I was a Flareon.

When I looked in my parents eyes I saw happiness and surprise they smiled and did not complain about my choice so now I was ready to leave the den.

(well he wanted to leave so that's why)

it was getting dark out so I went to sleep early and I felt warm I guess it was just part of the evolution I woke up early next Morning ate so berries and started to travel I had no idea where just some where I eventually reached a desert I found an oasis and rested there.

Whew that was fun please review thx u


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon claimer: if I did that would be cool

After I rested at the oasis ate some Berries and drank some water then contued on my way to the glacier witch was about 5 day walk. I stared walking towards the glacier on the way I ran into a few weak trainers it became nightfall i needed some place to stay ifound a cave befor I went in I sniffed the air but found no trace of any pokemon in it so I fell into a deep sleep. Next mornig I woke up ate some berries witch were very hard to find because i was in a desert I continued on my way but a sandstorm hit so I was forced to find a place to wait it ou Witch I did not so I contiued on till nightfall. I went on though the night and to my relief thier was a small river I drank out the river hidrated I walked on but I ran into a trainer.

I started with my flamethower attack it hit home the trainer ordered her garchomp

to use dragon rush I tried to doged But got hit dam it hurt alot I uesd my iron tail attack on the head witch caused it to faint some how so I ran and ran till I could run no more when I looked I was near the end of the desert. I fell asleep i woke up next afternoon my muscles hurt for my fight yesterday I ate a rattata because thier was no berries I walked to the glacier as soon as I reached thier I knew this was the place for me but it was almost sundown so I found a cave I was so tired I didn't bother to smell it I woke up next moring to see a angry glaceon I jumped back against the wall what are you doing here The glaceon barked I..I was looking for a place to rest s...sorry I forgot to Check if it belonge to anyone I siad sheepishly when I looked up I saw a beautiful glaceon her expression sofend ok u can stay here for as long as u like seductively witch puzeld me I mean one minite she wants me gone next she wants me to stay?

To make its self be heard my belly growled loudly I blushed a deep red she laughed I gave a small laugh she gave me some berries I thanked her and ate them fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

reviwe plz and a lea on might come soon yay :D thx


	5. Chapter 5 (long awited lemon)

Disclaimer: u have read it befor so i dont need to say it agian enjoy (hopefully)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I ate the berrys I thanked the glaceon but the it hit me faster than a quick attack i don't know her name "whats your name?" "my name is Crystal" nice name i siad "are you trying to flirt with me?".

"no im not" thought(why would she asume that ? I'll probably find out later) soooo hows life? "good" that all? "yeah pretty much" its almost dusk we should go to sleep "yeah"

(pov change: crystal)

"yeah you go to sleep i'll have my fun then hehehehehehehehe" hes asleep now the fun begins

(normal pov)

Daz had fallen asleep but crystal haddent she rolled daz on his back his chest rose up and Down softly so hes a heavy sleeper crystal hive daz the devious look lustfuly she gently rubed his sheath daz groaned softly hes member was semi erect crystal gave it a lick it was now erect fully crystal smiled she slowly positioned herself over daz's member ever so slowly she lower herself down the tip of daz's member was in her slit she kept going untill it was all the way moaned softly crystal smirked crystal solwly rode daz's member and then went faster and faster but failed to notice daz wakeing up (can u imagen arkward that would be lol) daz woke up he saw crystal rideing his member he bucked his hips in the motion they started moaning together loudly crystal went faster and faster daz and crystal felt thier clymax building to thier peak levels unitl they cumed ( p.s it flooded my computer screen)daz knew what this ment like it or not crysal was his mate he had alot to think about but that could wait till morrnig.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha did not expetct that did u lol :) hope u enjoyed my first lemon plz reviwe and tips and critisisum are always welcome bye


End file.
